Les chroniques de Jaken
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Que se passerait il si Jaken et Sesshomaru se chicanaient et se séparaient? Les aventures de Jaken qui doit se débrouiller par lui même. Terminée.
1. Sesshomaru & Jaken

Chapitre 1: Sesshomaru & Jaken, la séparation du maître et du serviteur

Tout commença une nuit comme les autres, comme toutes ces autres nuits passées depuis la disparition définitive de Naraku. Ce même demi-démon qui avait un jour tenté d'utiliser Sesshomaru pour arriver à ses fins. Jaken, Rin et Sesshomaru continuaient pourtant à voyager, sans aucune raison apparente. Mais le crapaud savais que quelque chose avait changé dans le groupe. Depuis la mort du dragon à deux têtes, rien n'a été pareil. Les choses n'ont pas changées depuis la mort de Naraku, elles se sont même précisées. Le maître Sesshomaru portait de plus en plus attention à la fillette qui en était très heureuse.

Cette nuit-là, Jaken réfléchissait, contrairement à son habitude, à son futur éventuel si le maître décidait de mener une vie avec la petite humaine. Il soupira avec cette pensé d'être seul. Ils étaient dans une clairière et, étrangement, seulement l'un d'entre eux ne dormait pas. Jaken ne s'était pas encore habitué à voir Sesshomaru dormir au sol avec eux. Cependant la chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, et qui était la plus surprenante de toutes, était que Rin dormait dans ses bras.

Au levé du soleil, Jaken, comme à son habitude ses derniers jours, ne faisait aucune remarque. Ce comportement ne lui collait pas du tout et c'est pourquoi, lorsque Sesshomaru partait tuer un démon qui s'était aventuré un peu trop proche de leur groupe, Jaken partait de son côté pour aller se défouler et hurler un bon coup pour compenser pour toutes ces fois où il voulait innonder Sesshomaru de questions mais se retenait. Il en avait fait une habitude et il se taisait de plus en plus. Rin, qui n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude, le remarqua et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Rin: Pourquoi Jaken-sama est-il si silencieux aujourd'hui?

Jaken: _Garde le silence même s'il brûle d'envie de hurler des insultes à la fillette._

Rin: Eh oh! Est-ce que Jakan-sama va bien?

Sesshomaru: Il est vrai que tu ne parles presque plus, Jaken. Serait-ce une extinction de voix?

Jaken: Pas du tout, maître. C'est simplement que j'ai appris à me taire, dernièrement.

Rin et Sesshomaru: --' C'est nouveau, ça.

Rin: Jaken-sama a un problème?

Jaken: _Regarde Sesshomaru bizarrement._

Sesshomaru: _Hoche la tête et part dans la forêt avec le petit démon._ Attend-nous ici, Rin. Jaken et moi devons parler seuls.

Rin: D'accord, Sesshomaru-sama!

Les deux démons s'éloignèrent de la fillette. À une certaine distance, ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face.

Sesshomaru: De quoi veux-tu me parler?

Jaken: Eh bien, mon Seigneur, je me demandais...

Il s'interrompit, craignant soudain de s'attirer la colère de Sesshomaru. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air faiblement interrogateur (bah ouais, il faut lui laisser un minimum d'impassibilité).

Sesshomaru: Allons, parle.

Jaken: Je me demandais si vous aviez...comment dire...des projets d'avenir avec cette gamine.

Sesshomaru: Pourquoi ce questionnement tout à fait irrationel, Jaken?

Jaken: C'est que...vous vous êtes visiblement rapproché de l'humaine...et...vous êtes presque chaleureux avec elle.

Sesshomaru: En quoi mes plans te concernetn-ils?

Jaken: En rien, mon Seigneur, c'est seulement que vous avez beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle est là.

Sesshomaru: Tu as peut-être raison, les humaines ont une influence étrange sur nous, les démons.

Jaken: Je commançais à me demander si votre coeur n'avait pas trop radouçit au contact de cette idiotte d'humaine.

Sesshomaru: Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi, Jaken.

Jaken: _Remarquant soudain sa gaffe._ Je m'en excuse immédiatement, mon Seigneur!

Sesshomaru: Si la présence de Rin t'incommode tant, peut-être devrais-tu songer à partir.

Jaken: Mon Seigneur...

Sesshomaru: J'ai parlé, Jaken. Ou bien tu l'acceptes, ou bien tu t'en vas. Fait ta décision immédiatement!

Jaken était pétrifié par le ton sans réplique de son maître. Cependant il se résigna à prendre une décision. Dans les deux cas, il se retrouvait exclu. S'il part, il peut toujours trouver un autre maître. S'il reste, il devra endurer son maître s'adoucir auprès d'une simple humaine. Il prit alors sa décision.

Jaken: Alors adieu, Sesshomaru-sama. Je vous souhaite d'avoir du bonheur dans la voie que vous avez choisie.

Sesshomaru: Adieu.

Il se séparèrent donc en allant chacun de son côté. Sesshomaru retourna avec Rin et Jaken entreprit un voyage pour se trouver un nouveau maître.


	2. Appétit & désaccord

Chapitre 2: Appétit & désaccord, Jaken devient fermier

Jaken marchait maintenant depuis plus d'une semaine et ça le tuait. Il mangeait très peu et il devait souvent courser des démons pour les semer. Bref, la vie n'était pas facile pour le démon-crapaud errant. Il arriva un jour dans un village et il tomba de fatigue. Il fut recueuilli par un vieux couple de fermiers du village qui l'avaient prit en pitié. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Jaken était dans la petite cabane des paysans. La vieille femme faisait cuire de la nourriture et le vieil homme finissait son travail au champ. Le soleil se couchait et dehors, tout était tranquille. La vieille femme remarqua alors que Jaken s'était réveillé.

La vieille: Alors tu es réveillé?

Jaken: Où suis-je?

La vieille: Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien! Tu es arrivé ici il y a trois jours et mon mari et moi t'avons recueuilli puisque tu étais en très mauvais état.

Jaken: Qui êtes-vous?

Nora: Mon nom est Nora et mon mari s'appelle Watashi.

Jaken: Tu parles d'un nom...

Nora: Et toi, petit, quel est ton nom?

Jaken: Je ne suis pas petit! Je suis Jaken, le grand démon crapaud!

Nora: Je me disais aussi qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas être aussi vert et laid!

Jaken: Retire tes paroles immédiatement, humaine! _Tend le bras pour prendre son bâton mais se rend compte qu'il est à l'autre bout de la pièce._ Hein!

Nora: Tu sais que tu es marrant? Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'un petit démon comme toi fait tout seul?

Jaken: Je ne suis pas petit! Et je n'ai pas envie de parler du pourquoi de mon errance en solitaire! Surtout pas avec des humains!

Nora: Très bien alors. Tu peux partir, je ne t'en retiens pas. Mais si tu pars maintenant, tu vas rater le souper que j'ai préparé.

Jaken: Je n'ai pas besoin de la nourriture d'humains.

Jaken se leva, prit son bâton et commença à s'en aller. La vieille femme mit alors la tête hors de la cabane et dit à son mari que le souper était prêt. Jaken s'arrêta soudain.

Ventre de Jaken: Grrrrroooouuuuu...

Jaken: --' Zut.

Une bonne odeur lui parvint alors. Il se retourna pour savoir ce que c'était et il se rendit compte que l'odeur venait de la cabane de la vieille femme.

Jaken: Ah ça non! Je n'y retournerai pas!

Ventre de Jaken: _Pas du tout content de cette réplique._ GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Jaken: JE N'Y RETOURNERAI PAS!

Ventre de Jaken: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Jaken: Très bien dans ce cas, j'y retourne pour bouffer et après je m'en vais!

Jaken fit demi-tour et entra dans la cabane.

Nora: Alors tu as décidé de te joindre à nous pour le souper!

Jaken: C'est seulement parce que je ne peux pas gagner contre mon ventre. Je pars après le repas.

Nora: À ta guise.

Les trois mangèrent un copieux repas. Jaken trouva que cette humaine savais très bien cuisiner et il mangea comme jamais auparavant. Immédiatement après le repas, Jaken tomba endormit. Le lendemain matin à l'aube, le vieux fermier réveilla le petit démon.

Watashi: Allez, lève-toi!

Jaken se réveilla avec peine. Il suivit le vieux fermier à l'extérieur de la cabane et il vit avec surprise que Sesshomaru attendait à l'extérieur.

Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama! Que faîtes-vous ici?

Sesshomaru: Je suis venu pour reprendre le bâton que je t'avais confié.

Jaken: _Un peu déçu._ Ah...

Jaken retourna chercher le bâton à l'intérieur et il ressortit ensuite pour le donner à Sesshomaru. Celui-ci prit le bâton et s'en alla sans rien dire.

Jaken: Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien pour me défendre!

Nora: Tu peux rester ici pendant un temps, si tu veux. J'ai cru remarquer que ma cuisine te plaisait.

Watashi: Oui, tu pourrais nous aider également! Il n'y a jamais assez de gens sur une ferme!

Jaken: --' Je ne pense pas...

Ventre de Jaken: Grrrrrooooooouuuuuu...

Jaken: --' C'est d'accord.


	3. Sesshomaru & Inuyasha

Chapitre 3: Sesshomaru & Inuyasha, tel maître, tel frère

Jaken passa plusieurs semaines à travailler pour les fermiers. Il les aidait à labourer, à couper du bois, à semer des graines, bref, il les aidait dans presque tous les domaines. Un jour, Nora envoya Jaken au village pour aller chercher des fruits. Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais il y alla tout de même.  
Jaken: Ils te nourrissent et t'hébergent, ce n'est pas le moment d'être paresseux.  
Il alla donc au village avec un panier plus gros que sa tête (si c'est possible!). Il se rendit au marché sans histoires et acheta les fruits que la vieille femme lui avait demandé sans histoires. Une fois qu'il reprit la route pour retourner chez le vieux couple, une bande de gamins lui coupèrent la route.  
Un des enfants: Je l'ai vu, le gnome vert travaille pour les vieux de la ferme au bord de la forêt!  
Un des villageois: _Ton railleur._ Alors ils sont encore en vie, je suppose! Ce maudit fermier et sa femme sont encore là pour nous embêter!  
Un autre villageois: Il faudrait leur apprendre à se mêler de leurs affaires!  
Jaken: Ils n'ont rien fait de mal!  
Un autre enfant: C'est normal que tu dises ça, l'affreux! Tu travailles pour eux! Ils t'ont sûrement grassement payé pour que tu travailles avec de tels imbéciles!  
Jaken: Je ne suis pas payé, je travaille et ils m'hébergent et me nourrissent! Je suis un démon et je n'ai jamais aimé les humains mais eux, ils sont à part!  
Un villageois: Alors les vieux ont recueilli un démon, hein? Ils sont encore plus déments que je le croyais!  
Un autre enfant: De toute façon, tu n'es pas en position de parler, l'affreux. Tu es une minorité visible et encore là je suis gentil!  
Jaken: _Fâché._  
Jaken passa à côté du groupe d'enfants et il commença à s'en retourner mais l'un des gamins le fit trébucher et il tomba dans la boue.  
Jaken: _Se relève._  
Les villageois et les enfants: _Rient de lui._  
Jaken s'en retourna à la cabane des vieux fermiers. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et Jaken savait que le souper serait bientôt prêt. Lorsqu'il arriva, la vieille Nora le regarda, étonnée de le voir tout sal.  
Nora: OO Que t'est-il arrivé?  
Jaken: Si j'avais encore mon bâton, je les ferais tous frire pour ensuite les donner en pâture à des démons!  
Nora: Ce sont les villageois?  
Jaken: Oui.  
Nora: ...  
Watashi: _Arrive dans la cabane._ _Tout sourire. _Salut Jaken! Déjà de retour?  
Jaken: ...  
Watashi: Alors, Nora, tu nous le fait, ce souper, ou bien il va falloir que je le fasse moi-même?  
Nora: _Sourit elle aussi. _Non, je m'en occupe!  
La bonne humeur animait vraiment ces deux petits vieux. Tous les jours, ils réveillaient Jaken au levé du soleil avec le sourire. Ils gardaient leur bonne humeur pendant toute la journée et, Jaken n'en doutait pas, ils s'endormaient avec. C'est très pratique d'avoir une telle joie de vivre. Si l'un se sentait triste, l'autre le taquinait un peu et les deux étaient soudainement pris d'un fou rire.  
Jaken: Ce sont vraiment des gens bizarres...  
Ils soupèrent et ensuite se couchèrent. Le lendemain, Jaken se réveilla de lui-même.  
Jaken: C'est étrange, d'habitude, ils me réveillent. _Regarde par la fenêtre et voit que le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel._ J'ai autant dormi!  
Il se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements de travail et sortit sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il ne vit ni le vieux Watashi, ni sa femme Nora.  
Jaken: Où peuvent-ils bien être?  
Jaken se rendit au village pour savoir si quelqu'un les aurait vus mais lorsqu'il arriva, le spectacle qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Étendus sur le sol était le corps de tous les villageois.  
Jaken: Bien fait pour eux!  
Il trébucha alors sur une grosse roche et il se retrouva nez à nez avec le cadavre lapidé de Nora. Il se releva prestement et regarda attentivement le tas de roche. Il apperçut également le corps sans vie de Watashi.  
Jaken: MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ICI?  
Il retourna en vitesse à la cabane et alors qu'il se préparait un bagage, des voix venant de l'extérieur attirèrent son attention.  
: Pourquoi nous as-tu menés ici?  
: J'ai senti l'odeur du sang, il y a eu un massacre dans les parages.  
: Tu en es certain? Je veux dire, il se pourrait que ce soit un village fantôme depuis plusieurs années!  
: Mon odorat marche très bien.  
Jaken: Je reconnais ces voix...  
Il sortit discrètement de la cabane et regarda le groupe de jeunes qui passait.  
Jaken: PAS POSSIBLE, C'EST INUYASHA ET COMPAGNIE!  
Inuyasha: _Bouge les oreilles et se tourne vers la cabane dans laquelle Jaken est caché._  
Kagome: Inuyasha, ça va?  
Inuyasha: Ce ne sont pas tous les villageois qui sont morts, il en reste un dans cette cabane. _Pointe la cabane._  
Miroku: Allons-y, il pourra peut-être nous dire ce qui s'est psasé.  
Le groupe se dirigea vers la cabane de Jaken. Celui-ci retenait son souffle.  
Jaken: Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire?  
Inuyasha et son groupe arrivèrent à la cabane et ils entrèrent. Ils furent plus que surpris de voir Jaken à l'intérieur.  
Le groupe: Jaken!  
Inuyasha: Alors je suppose que Sesshomaru a quelque chose à voir là-dedans...?  
Jaken: Pas du tout. Je l'ai quitté et je me suis retrouvé avec des fermiers de ce village. Je n'ai rien à voir non-plus avec le massacre.  
Kagome: Alors tu es en quête d'un nouveau maître, c'est ça?  
Jaken: Ouais mais je n'irai pas avec vous!  
Inuyasha: Tu savais qu'il était très probable que ce soit des démons qui ont massacré le village?  
Jaken: --' Pas vraiment...  
Inuyasha: Et qu'ils pouvaient revenir pour te bouffer aussi?  
Jaken: ' Tout compte fait, puis-je vous accompagner?  
Inuyasha: Bien sûr! Mais tu devras travailler très dur et nous montrer beaucoup de respect.  
Jaken: _Se prosterne._ Je vous en prie, Inuyasha-sama, ne me laissez pas être la proie de démons sanguinaires.  
Miroku, Sango, Kagome et Shippo: '  
Inuyasha: C'est d'accord.  
Jaken: Je vous remercie, Inuyasha-sama!  
Inuyasha: Allez! Nous devrions nous y mettre immédiatement si nous voulons avoir rapidement terminé.  
Jaken: Pour faire quoi?  
Kagome: Enterrer les morts, voyons!  
Cette idée ne plaisait guère à Jaken mais il les aida à enterrer tous les cadavres des villageois. Il fit une pause en revoyant les corps sans vie de Nora et Watashi. Kagome le remarqua et elle s'approcha de lui.  
Kagome: Ce sont les propriétaires de la maison où tu étais?  
Jaken: Oui...  
Kagome: Il a vraiment changé, d'habitude, il est méchant et il dit des insultes à n'importe qui n'importe quand, excepté à Sesshomaru...  
Ils continuèrent à enterrer les morts.


	4. Gentillesse & nostalgie

Chapitre 4: Gentillesse & nostalgie, le nouveau départ de Jaken

Jaken était avec le groupe de Inuyasha depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne s'était pas plaint et il n'avait pas dit un mot chaque fois que Inuyasha l'insultait ou lui donnait des ordres de façon rude. Il se disait chaque fois: "Tient ta langue, Jaken. Ils te protègent et te nourrissent, tu dois endurer." Cependant, tout n'était pas aussi noir que la relation qu'il avait avec Inuyasha. En fait, il trouvait de plus en plus que la compagnie des humains était plutôt agréable. De plus, les aliments que Kagome ramenait de son monde avaient le don de calmer toutes les querelles et de satisfaire tout le monde. Bref, Jaken se plaisait assez dans le groupe. À l'exception de Inuyasha, tout le monde était assez gentil. Mais, Jaken le remarqua, Sesshomaru n'a jamais vraiment été gentil avec lui non-plus.  
Jaken: C'est fou comme ils se ressemblent mais sont à la fois différents l'un de l'autre...  
Une nuit, Jaken n'arriva pas à dormir. Il regardait les étoiles, le coeur étrangement lourd, et ses pensés vagabondèrent. Soudain, il vit quelque chose de familier dans le ciel nocturne. Il s'agissait de Sesshomaru et Rin qui passaient, sans même les remarquer. Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et Jaken se demanda s'il leur manquait. Il se secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces pensés idiottes de la tête.  
Jaken: Je n'ai jamais été la bienvenue parmi eux. Jamais ils ne voudront encore de moi.  
Sans qu'il s'en apperçoive, une larmer coula sur sa joue et il s'endormit. Kagome ne dormait pas non-plus et elle avait vu que Jaken était triste. Elle en parla à Inuyasha le lendemain.  
Inuyasha: TU VEUX QUE QUOI?  
Kagome: Que tu sois plus gentil avec lui. Je crois qu'il s'est disputté avec Sesshomaru et qu'il n'est pas encore remit.  
Inuyasha: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais gentil avec ce crapaud! Il a tenté plusieurs fois de me prendre Tetsusaiga pour Sesshomaru!  
Kagome: Et alors?  
Inuyasha: Alors...? Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire!  
Kagome: Ce que je vois, c'est que tu refuses d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui.  
Inuyasha: Pourquoi le devrais-je?  
Kagome: Parce que c'est moi qui te le demande!  
Inuyasha: ...  
Kagome: _Puppy eyes. _Allez Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: --' Bon, c'est d'accord...  
Kagome: _Lui donne un bisou sur la joue. _Merci Inuyasha!  
Jaken avait la mine triste. Kagome s'approcha de lui en tirant Inuyasha.  
Kagome: _Tout sourire. _Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir?  
Jaken: Hein?  
Inuyasha: _Fait un sourire forcé._  
Kagome: Tu vois, Jaken, tu as vraiment été gentil de nous aider et je me demandais ce qui te ferais plaisir, pour te remercier.  
Jaken: Je ne sais pas...  
Kagome: Il y a un village près d'ici, peut-être pourrais-tu y trouver de nouveaux maîtres!  
Inuyasha: QUOI!  
Kagome: _Met sa main sur la bouche de Inuyasha pour le faire taire._  
Jaken: C'est vrai, vous me laisseriez partir?  
Kagome: Oui. _Force inuyasha à hocher la tête en signe d'approbation._  
Jaken: Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi gentil avec moi. Sauf peut-être Rin...MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE ME RACONTE COMME SOTTISES! C'est gentil de votre part...  
Kagome:  
Inuyasha: _En colère._  
Kagome: ' _Étire les coin de la bouche de Inuyasha pour lui faire faire un sourire._  
Inuyasha: _Est forcé à faire un sourire._  
Jaken: Alors adieu...  
Il s'en alla. Kagome lâcha Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Ne refait jamais ça.  
Kagome: _Sourire démoniaque._  
Inuyasha: Non, Kagome...  
Jaken se dirigea vers le village sans un regard en arrière. Il en avait marre de toute façon de se faire donner des ordres par Inuyasha.


	5. Cheveux blonds & cheveux noirs

Chapitre 5: Cheveux blonds & cheveux noirs, Jaken et un nouveau maître

Jaken arriva au village. Il s'y promena un peu avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis il entendit des cris de rage à l'autre bout du village. Il y courut et il vit les villageois en colère lancer des cailloux à une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et habillée d'une drôle de façon. Elle avait l'air complètement déboussolée mais les villageois, eux étaient très en colère envers cette femme.  
Jaken: Quelle idiotte de rester plantée là!  
La jeune femme reçut alors une plus grosse roche par la tête et elle s'enfuit alors dans la forêt, suivie par les villageois.  
Jaken: --' Je crois que je ferais mieux de trouver un autre village.  
Il s'en alla alors dans une autre direction et entra dans la forêt. Il fonça alors malencontreusement dans la jeune femme qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure.  
La femme: Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avait pas vu!  
Jaken: Pourquoi ces villageois sont-ils fâchés contre vous?  
La femme: _Regarde dans le sac qu'elle porte à l'épaule._ Zut! J'ai encore fait un vol...  
Jaken: _N'y comprend rien._  
Des voix: Elle est là!  
Le femme: Les revoilà!  
Jaken: --' Vous devriez leur rendre ce que vous leur avez volé.  
La femme: ' Bonne idée! Je n'y avais pas pensé.  
Elle sortit toutes les choses qu'elle avait volé de son sac et elle les déposa avant de s'enfuir de nouveau, suivie de Jaken. Les villageois arrivèrent alors à l'endroit où elle avait laissé les objets.  
Un villageois: On dirait qu'elle a abandonné!  
Jaken et la mystérieuse jeune femme se retrouvèrent près d'une rivière.  
La femme: Je vous remercie pour m'avoir fait pensé de remettre les objets que j'avais volé.  
Jaken: --' C'est quoi ce délir?  
La femme: Quel est votre nom?  
Jaken: Je suis Jaken, un grand démon crapaud!  
Lunch: Enchantée! Moi c'est Lunch.  
Jaken: Vous êtes habillée bien étrangement...  
Lunch: Mais non, c'est vous qui êtes habillé étrangement! D'ailleurs, tous les gens de ce pays sont habillés étrangement!  
Jaken: Vos vêtements me font penser à ceux d'une autre fille que j'ai vue...  
Lunch: C'est très probable, tout le monde a un style vestimentaire dans le même genre!  
Jaken: --' Non, c'est le contraire. Tout le monde ici porte un kimono.  
Lunch: Ah! Oui! Sangoku et les autres portaient aussi des kimonos...  
Jaken: Jamais entendu parlé...  
Lunch: Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble qu'il n'y avait pas d'aussi grandes forêts...  
Jaken: Il y en a toujours eu...  
Lunch: C'est très bizarre...  
Jaken: --' C'est vous qui êtes bizarre!  
Lunch: J'ai oublié de vous dire un truc.  
Jaken: Quoi donc?  
Lunch: Lorsque j'éternues...  
Elle ne réussis pas à terminer sa phrase et elle éternua. Ses cheveux devinrent alors blonds. Elle regarda Jaken un instant d'un air menaçant puis elle prit un de ses fusils et elle tira en direction de Jaken. Celui-ci se mit alors à "danser" pour tenter d'éviter d'être touché. Lunch éternua de nouveau et ses cheveux redevinrent noirs. Elle regarda Jaken d'un air idiot puis elle sourit d'embarras.  
Lunch: Lorsque j'éternues, je me transforme et je change litéralement de caractère.  
Jaken: OO' _Essouflé._ Merci pour l'info...


	6. Pillages & braquages

Chapitre 6: Pillages & braquages, Jaken le hors-la-loi

Jaken et Lunch avaient fait connaissance et le petit crapaud avait décidé de suivre Lunch...même si la jeune femme ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait. Un jour, alors qu'ils approchaient d'un village, Lunch éternua. Elle était un peu déboussolée mais elle était aussi froide que la première fois que Jaken l'avait vue.  
Lunch (blonde): _À Jaken, d'un ton menaçant._ T'es qui, toi?  
Jaken: ' Un compagnon de route.  
Lunch: Un quoi? Tu ne serais pas plutôt mon serviteur?  
Jaken: Je crois que lorsqu'elle est comme ça j'ai intérêt à faire ce qu'elle me dit. Oui, Lunch-sama (ça sonne trop bizarre!).  
Lunch: Lunch-sama! C'est quoi ce délire?  
Jaken: C'est une façon de dire que vous êtes mon maître.  
Lunch: C'est bizarre. _Remarque le village et a un sourire sadique._ Dit-moi, on est venu ici pour piller ce village, hein?  
Jaken: Pas vraiment... Oui, Lunch-sama.  
Lunch: Appelle-moi Madame. C'est trop laid, Lunch-sama.  
Jaken: ' Oui, Mme Lunch.  
Lunch: _Sourire malveillant. _C'est mieux. Tu sais te battre?  
Jaken: Pas vraiment...  
Lunch: Pas grave, j'vais attirer leur attention et toi tu vas aller chercher les objets de valeur.  
Jaken: Oui, Madame!  
Lunch s'élança vers le village, suivie de près par Jaken.  
Pendant plusieurs semaines, Lunch blonde et Jaken ont volé des villages et des villes. Des avis de recherche furent donc lancés contre eux. Ils attaquèrent tout le temps de la même façon et un jour, ils manquèrent de peu de se faire capturés. De retour dans leur repère, ils tinrent un conseil. Jaken était maintenant habitué à cette vie de pillages et ce manque de finesse. Il y avait même prit goût. Bien entendu, pendant ces nombreuses semaines, Lunch avait finit par éternuer. Cependant, Jaken l'avait rapidement fait éternuer une nouvelle fois. Le coeur de pierre de Lunch blonde était presqu'impénétrable. Jaken sentait toutefois qu'il avait une place spéciale, bien que c'était rare que cela arrivait, dans la vie de la jeune femme.  
Lunch: Je ne comprends pas, comment ce fait-il qu'ils nous aient tendu un tel piège?  
Jaken: À force d'utiliser toujours la même ruse, le mot s'est passé dans le pays et maintenant ils font attention. Il faudrait changer de tactique, Madame Lunch.  
Lunch: J'ai une meilleure idée... Nous allons changer de tactique!  
Jaken: ' Excellente idée, Madame!  
Lunch: Je vais aller réfléchir en me lavant. Tu connais les procédures, Jaken!  
Jaken: Oui, Madame!  
Lunch sortit donc du repaire et Jaken monta la garde avec un fusil. Évidemment, il n'était pas aussi bon tireur que Lunch mais elle lui avait montré quelques trucs parce qu'elle détestait être la seule à savoir se défendre convenablement. Près d'une heure plus tard, Lunch revint.  
Lunch: Alors?  
Jaken: Aucun intrus ne s'est approché de notre repaire, Madame Lunch!  
Lunch: Très bien! Tu sais où je pourrais trouver des vêtements comme ceux des villageois?  
Jaken: Madame?  
Lunch: J'ai pensé à une nouvelle tactique, plus subtile. Je suis trop reconnaissable ainsi vêtue. Si je m'habille comme tout le monde dans ce foutu pays, j'ai moins de chance de me faire repérer. Il faudrait que tu penses à t'habiller autrement, toi aussi.  
Jaken: Nous n'avons qu'à cambrioler une caravane, Madame.  
Lunch: Excellente idée, Jaken.  
Ils se rendirent donc, après avoir camouflé comme il se doit leur repaire, sur une grande route à la recherche d'une caravane transportant des vêtements. Ils eurent de la chance car dès qu'ils arrivèrent près de la route, une caravane passait. Ils tuèrent tous ceux qui se trouvaient avec et ils fouillèrent la caravane. Ils trouvèrent des vêtements et se changèrent avant d'aller piller un autre village. Voyant que la tactique avait fonctionné, ils continuèrent l'opération, en changeant régulièrement de vêtements. Ils continuèrent à voler les villages de la régions pendant plusieurs années. Leur bande fut bientôt la plus connue et recherchée de la région.


	7. Pillage & marché

Chapitre 7: Pillage & marché, le dernier vol des brigants

Plusieurs années avaient passées. Jaken et Lunch étaient devenus très proches, les meilleurs amis. Ils étaient riches mais ils continuaient de voler et piller les villages, au grand désespoir des villageois qui se ruinaient déjà à engager des chasseurs de primes. Même après tant d'années, personne n'avait réussi à découvrir leur repaire, ou encore qui étaient ces hors-la-loi.  
Au fil des années, les villages s'appauvrissaient de plus en plus en il fallut bien vite que le petit groupe de bandits attaque les châteaux pour pouvoir continuer à avoir des richesses. Un jours où ils revenaient d'un autre pillage de village, ils prirent un temps de relaxation dans leur repaire. Ils avaient eu une journée vraiment épuisante.  
Lunch: Jaken, je crois que bientôt il faudra envisager d'arrêter nos pillages. Nous sommes plus que riches et les villages que nous avions l'habitude d'aller voler sont devenus plus que pauvres.  
Jaken: Je suis d'accord avec vous, Madame Lunch.  
Lunch: Je comptais faire un dernier pillage avant de me retirer. Tu es avec moi?  
Jaken: Je suis votre humble serviteur, Madame. Tant que vous ne m'avez pas laissé partir, je ne peux que vous suivre.  
Lunch: Très bien. Il y a un château que nous n'avons pas encore été voler.  
Jaken: Il s'agit d'un gigantesque château, Madame! Nous ne pourrons pas réussir seuls.  
Lunch: Que proposes-tu dans ce cas?  
Jaken: Je propose de trouver d'autres bandits et de faire une alliance temporaire avec eux.  
Lunch: J'aime bien ton idée! Cependant qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils ne nous tournerons pas le dos pour nous piller après?  
Jaken: Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur dire que nous sommes sur-richissimes.  
Lunch: Ou encore de leur dire l'endroit de notre repaire. Par où commençons-nous?  
Jaken: Il faudrait sortir de la région d'abord, qu'en pensez-vous, Madame?  
Lunch: Il est vrai que nous avons prit en charge qu'un large péripètre, pas le pays en entier. Tu es brillant, Jaken!  
Jaken: Je vous remercie, Madame.  
Ils sortirent donc et, après avoir camouflé leur repaire, ils entreprirent un long voyage jusqu'aux terres où ils n'avaient pas pillé auparavant. Après plusieurs jours de marche, ils arrivèrent sur le territoire d'une autre bande. Le paysage était assez hostile et ils savaient qu'ils étaient observés. Ils entendirent une branche craquer derrière eux et Lunch se retourna immédiatement, fusil prêt à tirer. L'homme qui les suivait s'était caché derrière un arbre.  
Lunch: Montre-toi, lâche!  
L'inconnu: C'est bon, je me montre, mais ne tirez pas!  
L'homme sortit alors de sa cachette en ayant les mains bien en évidence. Il s'avança et il arriva à la hauteur du groupe.  
Lunch: Qui es-tu?  
Randok: Mon nom est Randok, mon chef m'a envoyé pour vous espionner.  
Lunch: Fais-tu parti d'une bande de hors-la-loi?  
Randok: Oui, et vous aussi, à ce que je vois.  
Jaken: Ce type a un air louche...  
Lunch: Conduit-moi à ton chef.  
Randok: À vos ordres, madame.  
Ils suivirent l'homme à travers la forêt. Celui-ci les mena à un petit camp où plusieurs autres hommes plus hideux les uns que les autres s'affairaient au bon fonctionnement du camp. Randok les fit entrer dans l'une des nombreuses cabanes. Dans cette cabane, un gros homme était assis avec plusieurs esclaves qui se pliaient à tous ses caprices, plus par peur que par plaisir.  
Jaken: Madame, je n'aime pas l'atmosphère ici.  
Lunch: Moi non plus mais tu t'y feras. Maintenant tais-toi!  
Jaken: Oui, Madame.  
Ils arrivèrent devant le gros homme.  
Le gros: Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes là, Randok? D'autres esclaves?  
Jaken et Lunch: _Air de dégoût._  
Randok: Non, monsieur Joliâtre. Ces deux personnes sont de grands bandits de la région voisine.  
Joliâtre: Des confrères bandits, hein?  
Lunch: Ouais, et on est venus te faire une proposition d'alliance temporaire.  
Joliâtre: C'est toi la patronne du groupe, hein?  
Jaken: Madame, je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit.  
Lunch: Tais-toi, Jaken!  
Joliâtre: Hmmm... Et si tu me parlais plus en détail de ta proposition, ma jolie.  
Lunch: _Ravale un élan de colère._ Mon serviteur et moi avions l'intention de nous retirer de cette vie de pillages que nous menons depuis plusieurs années. Pour nous retirer, nous avions pensé faire un grand coup et attaquer l'un des plus importants château de notre région.  
Joliâtre: Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as besoin de plus d'hommes pour prendre d'assaut la forteresse, c'est ça?  
Lunch: Oui.  
Joliâtre: Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en retour?  
Lunch: 50 du butin.  
Joliâtre: 75.  
Lunch: 60.  
Joliâtre: 70.  
Lunch: 65.  
Joliâtre: Hmmm... Marché conclu!  
Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure l'entente. Ensuite, ils discutèrent d'un plan pour entrer dans la forteresse et le lendemain, ils se mirent en route.


	8. Échec & trahison

Chapitre 8: Échec & trahison, le départ de Lunch

Le groupe avançait lentement mais n'attirait pas l'attention. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que le marché avait été conclu entre les deux bandes et la forteresse était maintenant en vue. Dès le lendemain, ils allaient pouvoir piller ce château comme les voleurs qu'ils sont tous. Cependant Jaken avait un mauvais pressentiment et son angoisse se communiquait à Lunch. Celle-ci gardait ses distances avec le gros chef de bande avec qui elle avait conclu le marché. En fait, Lunch et Jaken restaient plutôt à part du reste du groupe. Le crapaud voyait cependant que la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté des yeux celui qui se nommait Randok. Il semblait être très proche de Joliâtre mais rien n'indiquait quel était le lien. Jaken remarqua également que Randok jettait souvent un coup d'oeil dans leur direction, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien.  
Le soir avait tombé. Ils était maintenant tout près de la forteresse. Ils avaient fait un camp pour la nuit. Demain, ils attaqueraient. Jaken et Lunch étaient encore à l'écar mais ce soir-là, Randok vint les voir.  
Randok: Tout va bien? Il me semble que vous restez assez loin du reste du groupe.  
Lunch: Ils sont tous hideux et répugnants, même Joliâtre. Si je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide, j'aurais préféré ne pas m'allier à un tel homme.  
Randok: Êtes-vous toujours aussi directe?  
Lunch: T'a un problème avec mon attitude?  
Randok: ' Il faut avouer que cette bande n'est pas la plus accueillante, ou encore celle qui attire le plus de gens.  
Lunch: Alors pourquoi t'es avec eux?  
Randok: Joliâtre est mon oncle.  
Jaken et Lunch: _Ébahis._  
Randok: Je sais, ça parrait impossible, mais c'est pourtant vrai.  
Joliâtre: Randok! Revient ici!  
Randok: Désolé, je dois vous quitter.   
Il s'en retourna. Jaken resta planté là un bon moment, sans bouger, en tentant d'assimiler cette stupéfiante révélation. Le petit démon crapaud regarda alors Lunch qui regardait toujours dans la direction qu'avait prise Randok.  
Lunch: _Dans la lune._  
Jaken: Euh...Madame? Vous allez bien?  
Lunch: _Sort des vapes du rêve._ Oui, ça va.  
Jaken: Ce type a l'air louche, nous ne devrions pas lui faire confiance.  
Lunch: Allons donc, Jaken. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de raconter de pareilles bêtises! Allez, je suis certaine que tu es trop fatigué. Repose-toi bien car demain, nous prenons cette forteresse d'assaut.  
Jaken: Oui, Madame.  
Ils se couchèrent et passèrent la nuit. À l'aube, ils se préparèrent à partir mais Randok vint les avertir qu'ils attaqueraient un peu avant le coucher du soleil.  
Lunch: Pourquoi?  
Randok: Mon oncle a eu un léger malaise ce matin. Il a donc décidé de reporter l'attaque à ce soir.  
Lunch: Très alors.  
Randok: _Fait une petite révérance._  
Il s'en alla.  
Jaken: C'est de plus en plus louche...  
Lunch: Tu es certain d'avoir bien dormit?  
Jaken: Oui, Madame.  
Lunch: Alors tu ferais bien de te reposer encore.  
Jaken: À vos ordres, Madame.  
La journée passa très lentement. Avant le coucher du soleil, ils se mirent furtivement en route. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt et regardèrent le château. Pour cette occasion seulement, Lunch et Jaken étaient au-devant de la troupe avec Joliâtre et Randok.  
Joliâtre: C'est un joli château, n'est-ce pas?  
Jaken: En effet...  
Joliâtre: C'est tout de même un peu dommage de le prendre d'assaut. Mais nous sommes des bandits! Alors en avant!  
Le groupe de hors-la-loi s'élança alors à l'assaut de la forteresse. Les gardes qui gardaient les portes n'offrirent pas une grande résistance face à ces colosses. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la cour du château où, étrangement, presque toute l'armée attendait. Les brigants eurent un léger mouvement de recul en voyant les troupes qui les attendaient. Mais étant de fiers voleurs, ils s'élancèrent dans le tas sans hésiter plus longtemps. Le combat fut dur et bientôt, il ne resta que trois des bandits debout, et une grande partie des soldats qui les entouraient, sans toutefois les attaquer. Randok, Jaken et Lunch ne pouvaient maintenant plus reculer.  
Lunch: Je crois que c'est fichu pour piller ce château, alors.  
Randok: Tout à fait juste.  
Jaken se tournèrent vers l'homme et ils furent pétrifiés d'effroi en le voyant sourire. Il se tourna alors vers eux.  
Randok: Je dois avouer que je vous croyais plus Intelligents que cela.  
Lunch et Jaken: _N'y comprennent rien._  
Randok: Depuis le début, j'étais avec ce château. Tout ceci faisait parti d'un plan pour vous capturer tous les deux.  
Lunch: Alors le gros type n'était pas ton oncle.  
Randok: Non.  
Lunch: Et la raison pour laquelle nous sommes les seuls survivants est que tu voulais nous soutirer des informations.  
Randok: Pas exactement. Je fais ce qu'on me paie pour faire.  
Jaken: Alors c'est le seigneur de ce château qui veut nous questionner?  
Randok: C'est ça. Mais en fait, le terme "le seigneur et sa femme" serait plus approprié. _Désigne deux soldats._ Vous deux, allez avertir Sa Majesté.  
Les deux soldats: Oui, monsieur!  
Les deux soldats partirent au pas de course dans le château. Un grand homme à l'allure jeune mais aux longs cheveux étrangement argentés sortit, suivit d'une demoiselle ravissante aux cheveux longs et noirs. L'homme avait deux marques violettes sur les joues et un croissant de lune sur le front. Jaken resta sans voix.  
Jaken: _Ébahis. _Sesshomaru-sama!  
Lunch: Tu le connais, Jaken?  
La jeune femme: Jaken?  
Jaken: Rin!  
Lunch: Tu les connais?  
Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama était mon maître.  
Sesshomaru: Ah, alors c'est toi, Jaken, celui que tout le monde défini comme étant le "l'affreux petit gnome vert". Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu deviendrais un hors-la-loi. _Regarde Lunch._ Encore moins accompagné d'une humaine.  
Jaken: Bien des choses ont changé, Sesshomaru-sama. J'ai moi-même changé énormément.  
Sesshomaru: Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je t'ai vu entré dans mon château avec ces humains.  
Randok: Mon Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je fait d'eux?  
Sesshomaru: Fait exécuter la femme. Je m'occuperai moi-même de Jaken.  
Randok: Oui, Mon Seigneur.  
Randok prit alors le poignet de Lunch et la tira hors de la cour du château.  
Lunch: _Se met à pleurer. _Tu peux pas faire ça! J'en pince pour toi!  
Bientôt on ne l'entendit plus car Randok l'avait traînée hors de l'enceinte du château.


	9. Changements & regrets

Chapitre 9: Changements & regrets, Jaken part en exile

Sesshomaru et Jaken regardaient les étoiles. Ils se remémoraient toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient eues ensemble. Ils avaient bien changé depuis. L'un étant toujours calme et réfléchi, mais il extériorisait plus facilement ses sentiments. L'autre s'était rebellé, passant du obéissant par crainte à obéissant quand il le devait vraiment. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes mais aucun des deux n'osait aborder le sujet pour l'instant. Rin les avait laissés seuls et les soldats étaient retournés à leurs postes. Lunch avait vraisemblablement cessé d'être de ce monde et Jaken se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir, maintenant. Sesshomaru brisa enfin le silence après un soupire, sachant que Jaken devait être puni pour son crime.  
Sesshomaru: Tu as beaucoup changé, Jaken...  
Jaken: _L'interrompant._ Vous aussi, Sesshomaru-sama.  
Sesshomaru: Ne m'interromps pas. Tu as changé, et pas pour le mieux. Tu sais ce qu'est habituellement le châtiment pour les bandits, n'est-ce pas?  
Jaken: Oui, Sesshomaru-sama. Le même que Lunch: la mort.  
Sesshomaru: Ce n'est pas le châtiment que je vais t'infliger, cependant, car je devine déjà la réaction de Rin.  
Jaken: Vous avez toujours été indulgent envers moi et si je m'en suis déjà plaint, je m'en excuse.  
Sesshomaru: Je ne vais certes pas te faire exécuter, mais tu devras me dire où se trouve ton repaire et être ensuite exilé.  
Jaken: Je comprends très bien mon châtiment, Sesshomaru-sama. Cependant, laissez-moi vous poser une question.  
Sesshomaru: Je t'écoute.  
Jaken: Où irai-je?  
Sesshomaru: Tu pourrais devenir moine, ou quelque chose du genre.  
Jaken: Bien.  
Jaken indiqua, sur une carte, l'emplacement exact du repaire qu'il avait avec Lunch. Ensuite il fut escorté hors du royaume par les gardes de Sesshomaru. Il était triste, mais l'exile allait lui permettre de se faire pardonner ses fautes et de se faire une nouvelle vie. Le crapaud sourit tristement à cette pensé. Ils arrivèrent à la frontière et les gardes indiquèrent à Jaken les endroits où il pourrait aller. Jaken partit donc vers un nouvel avenir...


	10. Moines & moniales

Chapitre 10: Moines & moniales, la nouvelle vie du démon crapaud

Jaken parcourut le nouveau territoire sur lequel il se trouvait pendant près d'un an, cherchant un endroit pour se rebâtir. Il était affreusement abattu, malgré les nombreux encouragements qu'il se donnait et qu'il recevait des gens qu'il croisait. La vie était dure pour le démon crapaud. Il était totalement perdu et son moral chutait. Par un jour où une pluie torrentielle tombait, il arriva à un monastère. Il était trempé et brisé. Il frappa à la grande porte et une femme lui ouvrit.  
La femme: Oui? Que puis-je pour vous?  
Jaken: J'aurais besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit.  
La femme: _Apeurée._ Vous...vous...Vous êtes un démon?  
Jaken: Je n'ai rien à perdre, tuez-moi si vous le voulez.  
La femme: _Se rassurant et souriant agréablement._ Dans ce cas je crois que je peux vous trouver une place.  
Jaken: Je vous remercie.  
Jaken suivit la dame à l'intérieur. Elle lui fit visiter tout le monastère. Étrangement, Jaken ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. La dame s'en aperçut et elle arrêta la visite.  
La femme: Vous avez un problème?  
Jaken: En fait, je n'ai nul part où aller et je cherchais un endroit où recommencer une nouvelle vie.  
La femme: Oh, je vois. Vous devriez en parler à la prêtresse en tête de ce monastère. Elle pourra peut-être vous aider.  
Jaken: Où puis-je la rencontrer?  
La femme: Pas ce soir car elle dort en ce moment. Demain matin, vous pourrez aller la voir. _Pointe une porte._ Elle sera là-dedans.  
Jaken: Je vous remercie infiniment.  
La femme: Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.  
Jaken: Y a-t-il que des femmes ici?  
La femme: Bien sûr que non! Il y a plus de femmes que d'hommes, mais ce n'est pas notre faute si les hommes sont peu nombreux à venir!  
La dame conduisit Jaken dans un dortoir où des gens étaient déjà endormis. Elle l'y laissa, Jaken se trouva un lit et s'endormit. Le lendemain, il se réveilla à l'aube et se rendit à la porte que la dame lui avait indiqué. Il entra et il vit une femme très belle qui écrivait sur des parchemins.  
La prêtresse: Entre, je t'attendais, justement.  
Jaken: Comment...  
La prêtresse: _L'interrompant._ Je sais tout ce qui se passe ici. Je sais également pourquoi tu es venu me voir. Je peux t'autoriser à rester ici, ou je peux t'expulser de cette terre.  
Jaken: Demandez-moi n'importe quoi.  
La prêtresse: Tu devras suivre le même entraînement que les moines et te comporter comme l'un d'entre eux. Si tu refuses de faire une de leurs corvées, tu devras partir.  
Jaken: J'accepte ces conditions.  
La prêtresse: Bien, une bonne chose de faite! Maintenant, je vais demander à l'une des autres prêtresses de ce monastère de t'aider puisque tu es nouveau. Tu commenceras demain.  
Jaken: Bien, madame.  
Jaken sortit de la pièce. Étrangement, il se sentait bien. Le fait d'avoir trouvé un autre endroit pour vivre et être entourer de gens aussi chaleureux lui remonta le moral. Il attendait le lendemain avec impatience pour enfin commencer sa nouvelle vie.


	11. Métamorphose & imprévus

Chapitre 11: Métamorphose & imprévus, Jaken tombe amoureux

Jaken se réveilla le lendemain avec le soleil. Il se sentait étrangement bien et serein. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà aussi bien dormi. Il remarqua alors qu'une jeune femme l'observait. Il la regarda un instant, puis soupira et se leva. Il alla la rejoindre.  
La demoiselle: Bonjour étranger. On m'a ordonné de vous aider pendant votre adaptation au monastère.  
Jaken: S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Jaken.  
Mizuiro: Moi, c'est Mizuiro. Ravie de vous rencontrer.  
Jaken passa plusieurs semaines à suivre les recommandations de la jeune prêtresse Mizuiro. Ils devinrent très proches l'un de l'autre et, même si Jaken était devenu un moine tout à fait autonome dans le monastère, Mizuiro continuait de veiller sur lui. Ils étaient devenus amis, mais pas des amis comme Jaken avait été avec Lunch, ils se traitaient comme des égaux. Pendant des mois, leur relation continua ainsi, puis un jour, Mizuiro ne se montra pas. Jaken passa alors la journée à s'inquiéter et le soir venu, il fut demandé à la chambre de Mizuiro. Il s'y rendit, un peu surpris par une telle requête. Lorsqu'il entra, la pièce était sombre. Les derniers rayons du soleil étaient bloqués par d'épais rideaux et seules quelques chandelles éclairaient la pièce. Jaken se surpris à examiner la pièce attentivement. Elle était très grande et plusieurs tissus pendaient du plafond, arrivant parfois au sol. D'un coin, Mizuiro sortit. Elle était sérieuse et le regardait comme jamais auparavant.  
Jaken: Euh...Mizuiro?  
Mizuiro: Jaken, je t'ai fait demandé, car j'ai quelque chose de très important à discuter, et cela te concerne.  
Jaken: De quoi parles-tu?  
Mizuiro: _Prend son courage à deux mains et lui sourit tendrement._ Écoute bien et ne m'interromp pas, s'il te plait. J'ai eu une dure journée à essayer de trouver la manière de te le dire.  
Jaken: _Appréhendant le pire._ Qu'y a-t-il, Mizuiro?  
Mizuiro: Tu es un petit gnome vert et ta voix est grinçante et insupportable, mais...  
Jaken: _Profondément blessé mais tien sa langue._  
Mizuiro: ...mais je t'aime, Jaken.  
Jaken: Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis hideux! Comment une si belle jeune fille comme toi pourrait tomber amoureuse d'une telle mocheté comme moi?  
Mizuiro: Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, Jaken. Pas pour ton apparence. Cependant, je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas accepter mon amour étant aussi laid. C'est pourquoi...si tu es d'accord, bien sûr...  
Jaken: Que veux-tu?  
Mizuiro: Je voudrais d'abord savoir si mon sentiment est partagé, Jaken.  
Jaken: Qui se préoccupe de ce qu'un démon comme moi ressent?  
Mizuiro: Moi, je m'en préoccupe. Car je t'aime.  
Jaken: Mizuiro...moi aussi mais je suis si hideux!  
Mizuiro: C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé un moyen de te changer.  
Jaken: _N'y comprenant rien._  
La prêtresse s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser. Aussitôt, Jaken se changea en un beau jeune homme. Il regarda ébahi Mizuiro qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle lui indiqua un miroir sur le mur et Jaken se regarda dans la glace. Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en se voyant ainsi transformé. Il regarda ébahi la jeune prêtresse.  
Jaken: OO Comment as-tu fait ça?  
Mizuiro: Un essai qui a fonctionné. Alors maintenant acceptes-tu tes propres sentiments?  
Jaken: _Pleure de joie._ Oui, ma Mizuiro!  
Ils se marièrent peu après et ils vécurent heureux pendant quelques années. Tout était parfait. Jaken, le démon crapaud ayant été transformé en démon de forma humaine, était le plus heureux des hommes. Mizuiro était une merveilleuse épouse également. Jusqu'au jour...


	12. Déception & deuil

Chapitre 12: Déception & deuil, Jaken se retrouve seul

Jaken et Mizuiro vivaient dans le bonheur. Un jour cependant, un démon serpent réussit à entrer dans le monastère. Tous ceux qui pouvaient se battre se mirent alors à essayer de repousser la bête. Jaken et Mizuiro aussi se mirent à se battre. Cependant, le serpent géant avait plus d'un recours. Tous les combattants se battirent du mieux qu'ils le purent. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, le serpent tomba finalement Mizuiro s'approcha alors, étant la seule prêtresse présente, pour essayer de trouver la raison qui avait poussé ce terrible démon à attaquer. Elle s'approcha lentement. Arrivée très près du démon, elle s'arrêta, ayant cru voir le serpent bouger. Soudain, le serpent ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement en fixant Mizuiro.  
L'un des moines: Il devrait être mort! C'est impossible qu'il se lève de nouveau!  
En effet, le serpent était blessé à de multiples endroits et il saignait abondamment.  
Jaken: Sauve-toi, Mizuiro! Ne reste pas là!  
La prêtresse était paralysée par la peur. Elle resta là à regarder le serpent balancer la tête. Il essayait de s'éclaircir un peu l'esprit et de rassembler ses dernières forces. Jaken s'aperçut alors des intentions du serpent et il s'élança pour tenter de sauver sa bien-aimée.  
Jaken: MIZUIROOOOO!  
Mais le serpent attaqua et il mordit la prêtresse à l'épaule avant que Jaken ait pu la sauver. À ce moment, les autres prêtresses arrivèrent et elles achevèrent le serpent rapidement. Jaken s'agenouilla de désespoir en arrivant près de sa belle.  
La prêtresse en chef: Je suis désolée, Jaken.  
Jaken: Pourrez-vous la sauver?  
La prêtresse en chef: Nous pouvons soigner ses blessures, mais elle va mourir du poison.  
Jaken: _En commençant à paniquer._ Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas la sauver? Faire un antidote...  
Mizuiro: _L'interrompant d'une voix faible._ Ça va, Jaken. C'est ok. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.  
Jaken: Arrête de parler, Mizuiro, repose-toi...  
Mizuiro: Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
Jaken: Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
Mizuiro: C'était mon destin, Jaken. Sache qu'avec toi, j'ai été la plus heureuse des femmes.  
Jaken: Mizuiro...  
Elle ferma les yeux et mourut en lui souriant. Jaken était complètement brisé. Il resta cependant au monastère et devint un prêtre. Malgré cela, jamais il n'oubliera Mizuiro.


	13. Le sage & le roi

Chapitre 13: Le sage & le roi, la fin d'une histoire

Plusieurs dizaines d'années avaient passées depuis la mort de Mizuiro. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Jaken avait continué son apprentissage en mémoire de sa défunte femme, Mizuiro.  
Sur une vieille route, un sage avançait avec sa canne. Il se rendait chez un de ses vieux amis, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bon nombre d'années. Il avançait lentement, car l'âge pesait beaucoup sur ses épaules. Après plusieurs jours de marche, il vit enfin la demeure de son ami. Le château, contrairement au paysage, avait très peu changé depuis la dernière visite du vieil homme. Il arriva à la porte quelques heures plus tard. Les gardes lui barrèrent la route.  
Un garde: Désolé, le vieux, mais le seigneur ne peut pas te recevoir aujourd'hui.  
Le sage: Le seigneur de ce château est l'un de mes anciens amis. J'ai appris, de la part de son frère, qu'il était très malade depuis la mort de sa femme.  
Le garde: Euh... Dans ce cas, je crois que le seigneur pourra vous recevoir.  
Le sage: Je vous remercie.  
Le garde entra un instant puis il revint et fit signe au vieux sage d'entrer. Celui-ci entra et la garde referma la porte derrière lui. Le sage arriva dans une chambre où un homme aux cheveux argentés se reposait. Le seigneur se retourna avec difficulté en entendant le vieux sage entrer.  
Le roi: Qui es-tu, vieil homme?  
Le sage: Un maître ne reconnaît plus l'un de ses anciens serviteurs? Votre frère m'a informé, il y a plusieurs jours, de la mort de votre femme.  
Le roi: Inuyasha est encore vivant?  
Le sage: Oui, Sesshomaru-sama. Sa femme Kagome aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Sesshomaru: Jaken?  
Jaken: Qui d'autre?  
Sesshomaru: Comment est-ce possible?  
Jaken: Je crois, mon cher ami, que les humaines m'ont plus changé que vous.  
Sesshomaru: Pourquoi sembles-tu si vieux? Les démons ne vieillissent pas si vite!  
Jaken: Il faut croire que cet enchantement qui m'a permit d'avoir cette apparence a quelques inconvénients.  
Sesshomaru: Et si tu me racontais tes aventures?  
Jaken: Malgré votre état?  
Sesshomaru: _Tousse très fort mais se reprend vite._ Je suis un puissant démon, Jaken. Je ne mourrai pas dans les cinq secondes.  
Jaken: Très bien, alors.  
Jaken raconta donc son histoire à Sesshomaru. Celui-ci fut ébahi par toutes ces péripéties. Jaken resta au chevet de Sesshomaru pendant plusieurs semaines, discutant de tout et de rien lorsque le démon chien en avait la force. Jusqu'à ce que le seigneur meurt. Jaken, un peu triste mais tout de même étrangement heureux pour le démon chien, se leva.  
Jaken: Voici donc la fin d'une histoire, mon ami.


End file.
